Shackles are devices that may provide a quick, convenient, secure and strong connection. They may also be capable of quickly and conveniently being disconnected. Shackles typically include a bow and a connection pin. The bow may be “U” shaped so as to have an open end and a closed end. The bow typically includes holes on each of the legs thereof so to receive the connection pin. The connection pin passes through each of the holes to seal off the open end of the bow and is then secured thereto. The connection pin may include one end that is larger than the holes so as to not pass therethrough. The other end may pass through the holes and then be secured within the bow in some fashion. For example, the other end of the connection pin may be threaded so as to receive a nut in order to secure the pin within the bow. Alternatively, the other end of the connection pin may include a hole formed therein that can receive a pin to secure the connection pin within the bow.
The connection pin may be removed from the bow so as to open the shackle so that the bow may be placed on an item. The connection pin may then be secured to the bow so as to secure the shackle to the item. Shackles vary in size, shape, orientation and configuration depending on what they are used for. Shackles may be used in lifting operations to connect an object to a lifting apparatus, such as a crane (often referred to as load bearing shackles). The manner in which the shackles are utilized to connect the object to the lifting apparatus may vary depending on numerous factors including, but not limited to, type of lifting apparatus used, and size and weight of object to be lifted. Load bearing shackles are typically made with a heavy duty, strong and durable material, such as, steel.
Cranes and other industrial equipment are used to hoist and move cargo, equipment and other heavy objects (hereinafter simply referred to as “load” for simplicity). The cranes may utilize cables and a plurality of pullies to lift and move the loads. The cables utilized were typically metal (e.g., steel) cables that were very strong and durable. The steel cables are very heavy and could be susceptible to corrosion (e.g., rusting). Synthetic rope cables have begun to be used as alternatives to the steel cables. The synthetic rope cables are made from hi-tech polyethylene, synthetic rope and are lighter weight and more flexible that steel cables. The lighter weight of the synthetic rope cables may make handling easier and also may enable heavier loads to be lifted (as the weight of the cable is included in the maximum load calculation of the lifting apparatus).
The weight associated with load bearing shackles may make them hard to handle, and in certain circumstances may require a lifting apparatus to put in place. Furthermore, the weight factures into the maximum load calculations. Moreover, the rigid form of the load bearing shackles make them tough to utilize in certain situations, for example, where space is limited. What is needed is a light weight load bearing shackle that is strong, durable and safe to use. Moreover, a load bearing shackle that is flexible so that it can be utilized in various situations, including where space is limited is desired. Furthermore, a corrosion resistant load bearing shackle is preferable.